Moments Written
by Eigo
Summary: A collection of short ficlets or drabbles. Typically humorous.
1. Protecter

_This is only _#1_ I will have more of these at some later time. _

_I am only working on one category, right now. Maybe I'll add a little bit of Ghost Hunt, or a crossover soon. I don't know how well I'll write the crossovers. _

_Phone Calls_

* * *

Just a little bit further! It was just a fingers-width away. Almost within reach! He could touch it now, all he had to do was rea –

_Riiiinnnng!_

_Crash!_

Flip open the phone. Answer. 

"Hello? May I ask who's calling?" 

"Just the cookie tin protector," 

Dial tone. 

"KUROBA!!"

* * *

_I have no idea what happened. I just started writing with the thought Saguru and Phone call in my head and this popped out. _

_If you must know Kuroba was outside Hakuba's window watching, and Hakuba was trying to get the cookie tin off of the Chandelier. (How it got up there I've no idea)_

Eigo


	2. Heist?

_Well, I laughed my ass off at the other one, so here's another. _

* * *

Paper, stamp it, paper, stamp it, more paper, stamp it, video, stamp it, paper -- Wait, Video?! What is this?

'To: the head of the Kaitou KID Task Force,' 

'From: Museum Curator,' 

Confusion.

Nakamori popped the video into the VCR pressing the play button with curiosity.

Pause… Rewind… Play…

"What the Hell!?"

The rest of the task force looked into his office, quizzical looks on their faces. 

No words spoken, just:

Pause… Rewind… Play… 

Minutes later the whole task force was laughing.

Hakuba came in. 

Pause… Rewind… Play… 

('cause obviously the rest of the task force has lost their minds.)

KID was wandering around the museum at night, all doors locked. 

Worrying at first, there was no heist note. 

KID leans over a 12 caret sapphire, maniacal grin in place. 

"Ooooooh, Purdy," 

The accompanying note reads, 'Was he just window shopping?'

* * *

_I like this… I think I need a little food though, before I continue, or the next will be food orientated. _

Eigo


	3. Twitch

_I have to laugh at this very idea. I don't quite remember how this came to be in my head, but I think that the fact that Hakuba is a proper English gentleman, he wouldn't be able to stand this. _

_Ironically, it is an actual abbreviation. So this is very real. _

* * *

Eyes met across the table. Wary, nervous, anxious, and untrusting. 

One cleared his throat, getting the others' attention, "Well as much as I love staring at your eyes, I'd like to move on now…" the speaker gestured gently to his side while his purple eyes glanced between the others, "I know! To get this 'meeting' started, let's agree on something," 

"What would we be agreeing to?" 

"Now, now, Kudou. Nothing too drastic. I just want to say, that since we have a common enemy and all, we should all refer to the freaky guys in trench coats by the same name… I say we call 'em the B.O.," a twitch, "It's simple too the point, and, 'I almost got killed by the B.O.," twitch, "is much faster than saying, 'I almost got killed by the freaky guys in trench coats,' so it seems valid. Therefore I say we should all refer to the B.O," twitch, "as the B.O.," twitch. 

Amused purple eyes watched Hakuba as he twitched, watching as the blond detective was tortured by two simple letters, B and O. 

"Something wrong Hakuba," Kaito drawled out, "you keep twitching every time I say, B.O." another twitch, "See you just did it again, when I said B.O.," yet another twitch, "See you did it again!" a smirk filtered down onto Kaito's face as he asked, "What's wrong with a simple little abbreviation like B.O.," twitch, "After all it just stands for our enemy," 

Hakuba mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that Hakuba?" Kaito moved closer so he could hear, "I couldn't hear you." 

Hakuba mumbled something along the lines of, "B.O. --- Body Oder," 

Blue and Green eyes widened slightly in understanding, then shared a glance of horror at their own stupidity.

An awkward pause, then Kaito spoke again, "I still like B.O," three twitches this time, "after all it makes a suitable nickname for the MIB's," 

* * *

_I don't think that the humor I'm feeling right now really carried over, but I tried. Read it along to really understand. _


	4. Physical Education

_I have no idea if this is true in the Japanese school system, so I'm just going to pretend it is, if it isn't. _

_The plunnies are starting to calm down about now, after typing 5 chapters of 'A Case of Hostages' and 3 Ficlets, but they aren't nearly calm enough for me yet. So... Another Ficlet. _

_I had my friend choose something randomly from a list I made before I started. She chose 'gymnastics'... I don't even do gymnastics. A cartwheel, or a summer-salt maybe, but I can't do anything more complicated than that. _

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," Akako deadpanned, "I am not going to be doing anything of the sort. I will not go roll around on the floor just for a grade," she stomped over to talk to their P.E. Teacher.

He looked confused for a second, then a blank look appeared on his face, like someone had just hijacked his brain. Akako got a smirk on her face, and started to turn away.

But the teacher's mind seemed to come back, and he caught her arm and whispered something in her ear. A surprised look came onto her face.

Dang, partial immunity.

"So what happened?"

"Well, we all found out how bad Koizumi is at gymnastics," Hakuba looked over at Baaya, "I don't think she'd ever done a cartwheel before,"

* * *

_I don't think that Akako would spend her time learning how to do cartwheels, not when she can just use magic on her teacher to get them to think she did it, or doesn't need to. _

_I figure if Kaito can be immune to her charms, then some other people can be partially immune. _

_120 Miles Left for this road trip. _

Eigo

_It actually just occurred to me that Eigo sounds slightly like Eggo... I am not a waffle. _

_I don't remember if I have said it before, but my friends account is Vampire Freak Forever; she writes Ghost Hunt FanFiction. It's really good in my opinion. _

_Ficlet 5 is on its way. _


	5. Murdered?

_I'm not quite sure what this one will be, I just feel like writing again. _

_We're not finished with our road trip, no where near finished. We haven't even gotten there yet, but I won't be able to write on the way back, 'cause the laptop belongs to Vampire Freak Forever._

_I don't have a laptop. _

* * *

It has been commented on before, that our favorite teenage detectives are 'body magnets,' but this was a little ridiculous.

The victims name was Shinn, and he seemed to be hanging over the detectives shoulder shouting at him, to 'get it right!'

'Geez! I've told you, that guy killed me! Now figure it out already Tweed Brain!' it wasn't like anyone could hear the ghost, but he wasn't going away

'LEFT! To your LEFT! ... OTHER LEFT!'

The blond detective twitched slightly, looked slightly irritated at something he couldn't identify.

About 30 minutes later, the case was wrapped up without a problem. The murderer had been pressured to confessed, giving in easily.

The reason for murder was easy, he was _**way**_ too annoying.

'Stupid Idiot! That could have gone a lot quicker if someone else was in charge!' Shinn was still ranting when another ghost appeared. The other ghost took one look at the scene and quickly dragged him away.

'HELP! I'm being kidnapped! HELP!' Oh well, now that he'd passed on no one really cared.

* * *

_Why is it that I don't know what I'm going to write most of the time? _

Eigo

_I still say that the digital cookies will go to whoever translates my pen name correctly. _


	6. Baaya

_I don't really have a lot to say about this one, only that Im finally writing the prequel to the first Ficlet I made, 'I'm Watching You.' _

_I wanted to explain why Hakuba was trying to get the cookie tin off of the chandelier in the first place._

* * *

Kaitou KID was known for the pranks he put on in the middle of a heist. He could turn the whole task force colors, and make it permanent. Break into high security vaults and leave evaluations of their security system. Even confuse the best of officers at the climax.

It was rather refreshing actually, watching a criminal whose sole purpose seemed to be to entertain. Nothing was ever too serious, not at a heist anyway.

On the other hand, Kuroba Kaito was capable of just as much, just different stuff. Think of it as a separation of categories, white on one side, grey on the other.

Today he was finally going to pull the prank he had been planning for days. This needed some serious concentration, lots of concentration, "Excuse me, I'm a classmate of Hakuba's, would you mind if I came inside for a few minutes? I want to do something," a thought out pause, "Hey, I know! You can help!"

The woman who had answered Hakuba's door was known as Baaya, she was a nanny that looked after the mansion and Hakuba while he was living in Japan.

She also wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what he wanted to do. She also enjoyed a good prank.

"You're that Kuroba Kaito boy, aren't you?" Kaito nodded once, a grin plastered on his face, "Well then, come inside already. I want to help."

Kaito felt the first twinge of friendship with the old lade as she led him to the parlor.

"Now then, what did you have in mind?"

* * *

_And I still haven't explained how the stupid cookie tin got on the chandelier. Dang._

_Oh well, I'm writing the next chapter 6 of 'A Case of Hostages' now. So look for it. _

Eigo


	7. He's scared of tea?

_I love tea, it's wonderful. I worship the tea. _

* * *

Hattori glanced down at the table in front of him, vowing to himself, '_I will never leave the house just before 4 o'clock again,_'

It was horrible!

First he was just walking and a dead body appeared, it was a murder of course. Then he was talking to the police, and they actually told him to get lost. Now, after finally talking the police into letting him question the suspects and prove to them that he knew what he was doing, the stupid idiots had proposed 'a break for tea.'

The horror.

Untouched tea was still sitting in front of him, seeming to scowl back.

He hated tea.

'I hope I never meet another Britain again,'

* * *

"—and that's why Heiji feinted when you introduced him to Hakuba," Kazuha's calm voice echoed around the room, "Would you guys help me? I think he's waking up."

* * *

_I lived in England for a short time, a long time ago. One of the few things I remember is the tea. _

_I'm rather fond of tea. I think it's better than soda, and coffee, and juice, and everything else that isn't known as either tea or water. _

Eigo


	8. Wups

_I had a road trip today. It's actually called a 'field trip' but it might as well have been a road trip. 27 people on one bus going to a place 3 hours away. The horror. _

_Anyway, this is just one of the things that popped into my head. _

_By the way, a parlor is where you would sit and drink tea. It's like a greeting room in a house, the room most used by outsiders, and is within easy reach of the kitchen in case the guests want refreshments._

* * *

"I FOUND PANDORA!" the hyperactive teenager appeared out of nowhere, (must have come from the same place the mop always comes from) landing in the middle of Hakuba's mansion's parlor quite suddenly.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, Hakuba had guests. Some very interesting people that were _very_ surprised that Kaitou KID had just appeared in Hakuba's parlor.

Three very surprised detectives were paralyzed at the thief's idiocy, five very surprised women were stunned speechless, and one incredibly smart inventor almost had a heart attack.

Kaito looked around, noticed who was there, and said, "Wups"

Kudou stared long and hard, starting to doubt his own sanity.

Hattori's mind seemed to be out. (With the away sign and everything.)

Aoko was trying to figure out why the thief would come to Hakuba's house to tell him something.

Ran was disturbed, after all this was the same person who had once impersonated her friend without her knowing. (He'd also impersonated her without a problem)

Kazuha, never having met the thief before, wanted to know how he showed up out of nowhere.

Akako was stunned by Kaito's stupidity.

Haibara was thinking about how it wasn't supposed to be possible to just **appear** like that.

Agasa was sitting on the floor trying to get his breath back, What are you doing!? Trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Everyone ignored him, then said as one, "What are you doing here?!"

* * *

_I thought about this, it's similar to my second stories prequel, but I haven't written my second story yet. _

Eigo


	9. Present

_If you've ever read my profile, I have some of my ideas on it, just the first paragraph. This is one of them. _

_Also, my second story will be started somewhat soon. I have to write chapter 7 of A Case of Hostages before I even think about writing my second story. (no, I have not given it a name yet, maybe something like Lifelong Diaries?)_

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me! Please tell me you did not just get Akako a fish for her birthday!"

"Maybe...?"

* * *

_I don't think this needs any further explanation. Use your imagination. _

_You can pick whatever characters you want for this. But Kaito factors in no matter what. _

Eigo


	10. Now you see it

_Hah. _

_Fun. _

* * *

The taskforce was not happy. KID was just out of reach, nothing they had would reach him. None of them could chase to his current platform.

That might have had something to do with him having all of their equipment up with him. while they were below.

"Now you see it… Now you don't…. Now you see it… Now you don't…"

KID's hands were fast, moving with a grace that took years of practice to achieve. The nights heist falling in and out of sight while he played with it. Taunting the officers was fun after all.

Nakamori and the other officers were well past irritated.

Ten minutes of the same thing over and over again did that to you.

"Now you see it… Now you don't… Now you s—What! Where'd it go!"

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. It was an amusing show at least.

* * *

_Wow! My fluency decreased drastically. _

_Need to work of that. _

_I'll be starting my second story after I write the next chapter to 'A Case of Hostages.' _

_There won't be a real plot, just progressive living. And Dealing. _

Eigo


	11. Possible Traumatizing Mail

_I haven't written in a while. _

* * *

"Kaito, Why do you want to know again?"

"'Cause I get to see Hakuba acting like an idiot?"

"And What makes you think he'll act like an idiot?"

"'Cause he'll be surprised?"

"Now why would he be surprised?"

…"Do I have to answer that?"

…

...

"You know what? I don't want to know."

"Okay!"

Everything was quiet while Aoko wrote it down.

"Thanks Aoko! I really appreciate it!"

"Whatever just don't send him anything **too** traumatizing. Why would you need his hotel address & room number anyway? I mean, he's in _America."_

"Doesn't matter. Thanks!"

Aoko looked up after he left, thinking, 'sorry Hakuba, it's just one of his traits, you'll have to get used to it.'

* * *

_I don't even remember where this came from, I wrote it so long ago. Just now getting around to typing it up though. _


	12. Kudou

_Ah, another one. _

* * *

Heiji was walking down the street in Ekoda, he wasn't quite sure why he was there but it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

He had spotted a tall male wearing a black trench coat getting on the train and so followed him. Total dead-end. The trench coat-loving man had hopped off (Quite literally) in Ekoda with Heiji still trailing him… and promptly tripped over a small child, which he had then helped up and given a hello kitty band aid for the scraped knee.

By then Heiji had his doubts, but they had solidified when the man had abruptly glomped a young woman screaming, "Candie!" earning stares from everyone around. He just didn't think a BO operative would let themselves be so conspicuous. Besides, even if he was, Heiji wanted nothing to do with him.

So he was lost, in a city he wasn't in often, and he had just walked by Kudou purchasing some ice cream.

Wait! What?!

Heiji looked again. Kudou was buying some triple chocolate ice cream at the ice cream stand; he also had a hot dog in his other hand. He was almost unrecognizable, wearing some normal clothes for once rather than his normal slacks and dress shirt, and his hair was all messed up too.

This was perfect! He could talk to Kudou to occupy his time. He walked over to the fountain where Kudou was now sitting devouring his ice cream, "Oi," Kudou looked up, surprise only visible for a second, "What are you doing here Kudou? Did you find the antidote? After all you are yourself again. Want to hang out? I don't have anything to do, I ended up here following someone that looked like they were in the BO, but eh evidence said 'no'. So I'm just wandering around,"

'Kudou' opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Hattori, "Hey did that Haibara girl make and antidote or is this a temporary one? Have you got anymore information on the BO? Gin? Vodka?"

Finally the Kudou-look-alike just burst out laughing, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kuroba Kaito. We now get to discuss some things. Come on!"

As Heiji was dragged away his only thought was 'Oh '

Kuroba seemed to be echoing his thoughts, "Aren't you glad I'm not a part of the Organization?!"

* * *

_I can see this happening, Heiji just doesn't know how to be subtle._


	13. Fluent

_I'm going to stop putting something up here… eventually…_

* * *

Hakuba was probably the last person who should have been surprised. Nonetheless, it made him pause when he found Kaito discussing something or other with some tourist.

…

In fluent Spanish

…

Two days after he had overheard his talking on the phone in fluent German.

This was starting to feel like a reoccurring theme.

* * *

_I think that Kaito would learn plenty of languages; after all he always said that he wanted to be an international magician, and he is incredibly smart. Why not?_


	14. Lady

_Sorry Freakie, I don't know where this came from, but it was really funny. _

* * *

Makeup – Check

Purse – Check

Matching Clothes – Check

Feminine Shoes – Check

Okay, Time to move.

As Kaito left the restroom stall heads turned, eyebrows raised. One person even dared to ask, "Lady, do you know to read? This is the men's restroom,"

Kaito just winked.

* * *

_I told you above._


	15. News

_This has been proof read by my sister. She laughed so it's good. _

* * *

Hakuba switched on the TV waiting for Baaya to finish making his breakfast.

"Today's weather report is: Flying Gizmo's raining from the sky during the early morning hours with some ribbon for decoration. Our afternoon will be pretty clear so the magician can prepare his next trick; and heading into the night we'll be getting lots of sleeping gas that may or may not turn you colors. Moving on to our Significant News I like to say congrats to Officer Shouji at the birth of his beautiful baby girl, and give my condolences to Officer Touya for breaking up with his girlfriend . I'd also like to tell Inspector Nakamori that his outfit for today does not match. That's just about it for the significant news today. Have a great Day!"

Pause

"Baaya, I'm going back to bed," It just wasn't worth it to get up some days.

* * *

_Yay Done! _


	16. Perfect

_2 Second Pause I might have misspelt underclassman_

* * *

-Beautiful Sky

-Green Grass

-Green Haired Kouhai

-Pink Classmates

- One Speckled British Detective

- Laughing murmurs

- Whispered remarks

- Paranoid sempai

"Kaito! Get off the roof and stop pranking people! Your scaring the other students!"

Perfect

* * *

_More of a reflection_


	17. I'm Doomed

_This is the follow up of one of my earlier Ficlets; I think it was on 12. _

* * *

The Hattori Household was normally empty. Afterall, Hattori's father was out at work most of the time, and Hattori's mother certainly wasn't going to stay around an empty house.

So when it came time for Heiji to call Shinichi and admit to his big mouth, he did it from home. No that he hadn't considered apologizing in person, but the simple fact that 'Conan' had once put a hole in the wall next to KID's head dissuaded him. Besides, he had to get the bad news out fast so he could move on to the good news.

That being he had accidentally found an ally that refused to tell him how he knew about the organization. insert four letter work of your choice here! He was Dead.

* * *

When 'Conan's phone rang with Shinichi's ring tone, Shinichi had a bad feeling. Opening his phone he saw the caller ID said it was Hattori.

Pulling his Bow Tie to his mouth, he answered, "Moshi Moshi,"

* * *

If passerby wondered why a six year old child was leaning with his forehead pressed into the wall and a bright red cell phone hanging from his limp hands muttering, "I'm doomed," over & over. They didn't ask.

* * *

_Did you enjoy it?_


	18. Blue Graduates

_I wonder if I could plan something like this. I don't think it would work, but worth a try. _

* * *

Ekoda High School's graduating class gathered in the auditorium for an announcement from their principle.

"Our school has a tradition of having the person who scores highest on their exams give the graduation speech. So I've gathered you to announce the results, " the assistant principle handed him 2 envelopes, "It would be very inconvenient if on the day of graduation we didn't have a speech because the one who should've given it was sick, so I'll announce the 2 highest scores, and both should prepare a speech," Opening the envelope marked '2' he continues, "Our schools second highest score belongs to Nakamori Aoko! Excellent Job Nakamori-san," he opened the second envelope, "And First Place belongs to… A TIE!? What?! Who?! Hakuba Saguru and Kuroba Kaito… Uh-oh,"

Lets just say the speech was absolutely amazing, and as people accepted their diplomas they turned blue.

* * *

_Must figure out how to do this… _


End file.
